


The Past Creeped

by Mygaythoughts



Series: Of Fangs and Fur [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Arya is gonna kill people, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Gen, Lyarra Snow - Freeform, Lyarra is gonna get hurt, Sansa is nine when that happens, There are secret revealed about the girls and I post it here it gives it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: The She Wolves are forced to remember and they are stronger for it.((AGES EDITTED))





	1. Fear Shakes

Sansa sat there thinking of her past. Taking a small breath she watched the waves beat against each other as thoughts consumed her. Five years ago she should have told someone about the nightmares plaguing her. Of her being married against her will not once but twice. Of her being beaten as the prick Joffrey sat there grinning. Of her being forced to be the Lady of Winterfell. Of her riding into war with two others one being Arya. But she did not want to be labeled as troubled. She did not want to be seen as insane. She just wanted to be happy. How foolish she had been. Soon however she began to use some of the knowledge from her nightmares to help her mother manage the house thus catching her father's eye. As a show of pride and trust he found a keep that needed a Lady’s management and sent Sansa there so as to cultivate Sansa’s skills fully. Why her father thought she would only be safe with two guards and a maid was beyond her knowledge. Maybe he thought that since she was in his territory and just over a rides away that she was safe? Foolish. It was the third week when Sansa was woken by a nightmare of dragons and Queen Cersei screaming at her for her incompetence. Wandering the halls Sansa should have woken someone to wander with her but at nine years she was foolish but she would learn. She was yanked back and forced to swallow a vile concoction. However, when the vial was pulled from her lips and she was able to breath she screamed as loudly as possible causing her kidnapper to curse and begin to run. She did not remember much after that but she remember waking up remembering everything. She remember her past life and everything that came with it. Blankly she stared at the ceiling as her father explained that she was saved in time and that she was still pure. Her body may be pure but her soul is not. Turning to her father for the last time in her life she clung to him and cried out everything. Soon after she was visited by her sisters who had a surprise for her. One that would make their bond unbreakable. And to think she used to be weak. Grinning Sansa moved away to go join her sisters in their fun.

 


	2. Anger Drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya dreams and regrets

Arya sat there sharpening her sword Needle. This was making the men around her slightly uneasy but it may also be the smile she has spread over her face. Huffing softly Arya began to think of six years ago when she was five. That is where it all began hadn’t it? She was having nightmares like her sister Lyarra had and like Sansa would have. She made a mistake. She thought that since she was in her father's home that she was safe that nobody would dare to hurt her. She should not have brushed passed those dreams of slowly watching her family dwindle down to four. Half of the size it was and she simply brushed off those detailed and horrifying dreams believing she was overreacting. Lyarra took to watching her during the day as if waiting for something. Well she should have watched her during the night when she wandered the castle thus making her a target. Clenching her teeth the men all jumped when Nymeria began to growl at her masters distress. She was stolen from her father's home in the middle of the night. She then was dragged across the north to White Harbor and forced to board a ship. She was forced up on a stand in Essos. She was then sold as a slave to a wealthy Master. She was put to work as a maid and for three days Arya had horrible yet wonderful dreams. She dreamt about a life she lived yet hadn’t. She dreamed of her past life. After three days and a horrible beating because she accidentally dropped something Arya decided something. She would taint the clean hands in this life with the blood of a horrible master. After committing said crime Arya ran. She ran and ran but before Arya could remember that part of what she did she cut herself off. Sighing softly Arya petted her stunning direwolf as she remembered coming home. It was just over a year after she had been taken and her family was so happy to have her back. And she had been happy too especially when Lyarra came to her later to speak of things that would go unspoken for another year.


	3. Pain Strengthens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra remembers old scars in the library.

Lyarra sat in the library staring blankly at the book in front of her. To think seven years ago she thought herself a normal nine year old bastard child. Well until the nightmares started. She went to her father with them one night and told him everything. How it felt to be stabbed continuously by those you where protecting. How it felt to be brought back from the dead. How she was a Lord Commander. She was sent to the measter who in a fit of desperation to get me to sleep gave me milk of poppy. He then left me to sleep my night away however nobody thought that the bastard child of Lord Ned Stark needed protection. Oh her family would learn. While sleeping she was defenseless to being dragged away. She was dragged to a unused part of Winterfell and they waited. Lyarra shivered as she remembered waking up slowly only for the pain to start. They began to beat her mercilessly ignoring her screams and laughing at her pain. She does not remember their faces or how long they beat her but she does remember her father and brother bursting into the room finding her. She has never seen such rage from her father but before Lyarra could do anything she passed out. Lyarra remembered the time afterwards briefly of her brother standing guard constantly with her father and step mother taking turns. It seems even Lady Catelyn is not immune to a child in a state such as she and thus their relationship changed. What Lyarra would not tell was that she remembered a life as a different bastard of her father. A bastard that never came to be because instead they where given her. She remembered her life as Jon Snow King of the North and the Nine hundred and Ninety Eighth Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. She would hold that secret for nearly two years before a sister came back from Essos with her memories for their past. She then will reveal the secret again in just under three years to her sister revealing that she too remembered. The game has changed and Lyarra wonders if Westeros can handle a tired Northern Queen, a angry Faceless Shadow, and a amused Undead Wolf. Time would tell and until them Lyarra would simply chuckle at the fact she is now female.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY!!!!! So in one of the chapters I mention their ages currently and I thought hard on it and looked at the ages of the show and realized they would work a lot more and make me personally more comfortable. I will be aging up Arya, Edric, Sansa, Lyarra by two years. This will make Arya eleven, Edric fourteen, Sansa thirteen, and Lyarra sixteen. On that note Oberyn will be deaged two years thus making him forty exact while Willas will be deaged a whole four years making him seventeen. Oberyn will stay that old because I want his kids to be running around and Willas was deaged because why the hell not. Lyarra will be getting a birthday later on thus giving me a reason to do a birthday party with angst which will also act as a peace offering to those angry with me matching their ages to the show instead of the books. Anyway I am going to go through a mess with the numbers


End file.
